Écueils de rêves
by Kandai
Summary: Ygraine a eu tort de se méfier de la sorcière. Et malheureusement, elle a aussi eu raison. Ficlet.


**Crédits** \- BBC  
**Base** \- Merlin  
**Rating** \- M  
**Avertissements** \- Pre-series. Infidélité. Mort de personnage canonique.  
**Spécial** \- Pour la case " Infidelity " sur ladiesgbingo \+ le Femslash February.

**Note** \- Contre toute attente, je fais un retour éclair dans ce fandom ! Yay ! Depuis le temps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple et je suis contente d'en avoir eu l'occasion ! Il faut dire, cette case du ladiesbingo s'y prêtait tout à fait et c'est un couple auquel je suis particulièrement attachée depuis mes débuts dans ce fandom. Voici un petit ficlet, donc. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Écueils de rêves**

* * *

Ygraine doit admettre qu'elle s'est méfiée dès le premier jour de la prêtresse que son mari lui a présentée lorsque son besoin d'avoir un héritier s'est fait trop grand pour ignorer la douce tentation qu'est la magie, la solution que cette dernière propose presque sans contrepartie.

Elle-même n'a pas de préjugés contre cette force invisible qui baigne leurs contrées, aussi effrayante que fascinante enfant, elle a entendu les mêmes contes, les histoires qui disent que la magie peut faire des choses grandioses et terribles à la fois, selon les mains de l'homme dans lesquelles elle tombera. Elle a entendu parler des druides silencieux, des dragons qui répondent par énigmes, des fées mesquines et des gobelins farceurs elle a vu des sorcières guérir et des magiciens détruire avec une simple incantation et des gestes tracés dans l'air. La magie est une puissance à craindre et à respecter tout à la fois et il en va de même pour celles et ceux qui l'utilisent.

Sa méfiance a d'autres sources, plus puériles et jalouses, des inquiétudes qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'ignorer lorsqu'elle remarque le regard fasciné et avide de son mari qui dévore la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène en silence, comme on contemplerait un trophée.

Car Nimueh est belle – le mot même ne lui rend pas justice.

Son teint est d'un ivoire presque irréel tant il est translucide, ses yeux plus bleus encore qu'un jour éclatant d'été – ceux d'Ygraine ne tiennent pas la comparaison face à des gemmes pareilles – ses lèvres sont faites d'un vermeil qui ne demande aucun cosmétique mais ce dont la reine est jalouse, ce sont des cheveux sombres et légèrement bouclés que le soleil semble assombrir au lieu d'éclaircir. La manière dont ils contrastent avec les cheveux blonds et raides de la reine… il n'y a pas à se mentir en affirmant que la beauté, la jeunesse, la splendeur de la santé de la magicienne éclipsent largement ses propres charmes.

Et Uther qui regarde cette femme, cette étrangère, comme il n'a jamais regardé sa propre femme ! Elle baisse les yeux en hâte, enragée et blessée par le comportement de son mari, d'autant plus qu'elle est impuissante. Il est le souverain, le maître de tout ce qui vit sur ses terres, elle n'est que reine – que peut-elle faire sinon serrer les dents et regarder son mari tenter d'attirer une conquête dans son lit ? Ygraine remercie la prêtresse avec la déférence que son rang lui doit et prétexte un mal de tête pour se retirer dans ses quartiers. Peu de gens sont dupes mais l'avantage d'être reine est qu'elle ne leur doit aucune excuse si elle tient à cacher ses larmes de rage dans le creux de ses oreillers.

Peut-être que si elle avait regardé plus attentivement, elle aurait remarqué que, pendant que son époux déshabillait mentalement la magicienne du regard, cette dernière n'a pas quitté la reine des yeux un seul instant.

* * *

Elles deviennent amies (en absence d'un meilleur terme pour définir leur cordialité étrange), malgré la froideur qui a teint leur première rencontre, malgré l'impatience d'Uther qui s'évertue à presser les choses, malgré le mystère qui entoure le rituel de fertilité. Ygraine n'a jamais pu se débarrasser complètement de sa jalousie et du dépit qu'elle ressent à chaque fois qu'elle surprend son mari à toucher le poignet de la prêtresse plus longtemps que nécessaire mais à en croire les colportages des servantes, Nimueh a refusé poliment les avances du roi jusqu'ici, ce qui laisse Uther en proie à une frustration grandissante et Ygraine face à une gratitude perplexe.

— Vous pourriez avoir tellement plus. Si seulement vous acceptiez… s'entend-elle dire comme par mégarde à la sorcière alors qu'elle est penchée sur de vieux parchemin et celle-ci se fend d'un sourire indulgent, presque comme on en donnerait à une enfant naïve.

Peut-être qu'à ses yeux, c'est ce qu'elle est encore. Impossible de dire les épreuves que ce regard sans âge a bien pu traverser, les amants qu'elle a pu avoir au fil des ans – peut-être y a-t-elle quelqu'un dans sa mémoire qui éclipse tout ce qu'Uther Pendagron ne sera jamais ?

— Est-ce là un encouragement, ma reine ? Votre permission ?

_Certainement pas_ mais Ygraine est trop fière et trop blessée par la passion secrète de son mari pour le lui dire de vive voix, pour seulement mettre des mots sur la honte qu'elle cache si mal. Nimueh n'a pas besoin de paroles, toutefois elle lui sourit d'un air complice et emprisonne sa main délicate dans ses doigts gercés par l'humidité.

C'est une sensation doucement étrange, que de recevoir les caresses d'une femme, se dira Ygraine alors qu'Uther l'étreint cette nuit là, ses mains posées sur son ventre encore plat malgré la vie qui y germe, presque comme une excuse.

* * *

Des conflits éclatent aux frontières du royaume de Cenred alors qu'Ygraine compte une troisième lune à porter leur héritier ils ne mettent pas moins d'une semaine pour s'envenimer. Uther s'enfuit avec l'intention de calmer les choses le plus vite possible, des excuses plein les lèvres et moins d'hommes que nécessaire à ses côtés – il laisse le reste à Camelot ainsi que des sorciers venus des quatre coins du royaume, pour protéger sa précieuse reine et l'enfant qu'elle porte en son sein. Celle-ci tremble à l'idée de rester seule au milieu des murs froids, sans les bras bienveillants de son mari pour la rassurer lorsqu'elle s'endort, mais Nimueh promet avec gravité de veiller sur son sommeil.

La perspective est rassurante : Ygraine n'a aucun mal à s'endormir lorsqu'elle sait que ces yeux couleur d'eau claire guettent farouchement parmi les ombres. Parfois, elle se réveille d'un cauchemar et des bras fins et blancs entourent son corps tremblant, des petits riens sont murmurés au creux de son oreille tandis que la chaleur d'un corps doux se joint au froid qui règne dans son lit conjugal. Parfois, les draps sont encore tièdes quand le matin vient mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne le mentionne : la situation est déjà bien assez compliquée, avec Uther aussi loin et sa femme cherchant du réconfort auprès d'une amante qui l'a refusé.

Quel étrange triangle que le leur, quel étrange mariage, quelle étrange douceur qui habite les yeux de la magicienne et apaise les angoisses irrationnelles de la future mère.

Cela devrait la surprendre davantage lorsque la magicienne pose finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes mais étrangement, tout prend un autre sens dans sa tête embrumée et Ygraine s'abandonne à ce doux réconfort, taisant sa propre hypocrisie pendant que les battements de son cœur affolé se calment.

Cela ne la surprend pas non plus de se sentir répondre au baiser avec autant d'ardeur.

* * *

C'est mal. C'est mal, mal et d'autant plus mal que c'est tellement bon de s'abandonner.

Nimueh n'est pas timide derrière les tentures closes et les portes fermées. Elle embrasse comme elle exige, avec la certitude absolue que tout lui est dû, et devant cette force tranquille qui bouillonne sous sa peau d'ivoire, devant ce tourbillon presque naturelle, Ygraine se voit faiblir et fléchir de bonne grâce. Sa propre bouche est prise d'assaut, ses seins révélés sans aucune pudeur, ses cuisses écartées avec tendresse et explorées pendant des heures son corps tout entier est fait temple, un bastion que la magicienne s'applique à conquérir chaque nuit que le secret veut bien leur accorder et sa façon d'enflammer son désir est si éloignée des attentions de son propre mari, si étrange – presque difforme – qu'elle constituerait une source de plaisir à elle seule.

Est-ce parce que Nimueh est une sorcière, née dans le secret des eaux qu'elle protège, enfant des bois et de la lune dont les yeux se pimentent d'or lorsqu'elle pose sa bouche rouge entre les cuisses ouvertes d'Ygraine ? Est-ce parce que c'est une femme, tout simplement, l'ultime fruit défendu et cache entre les plis de sa peau le secret de la vie même ? Est-ce un mélange des deux ou rien de tout cela, le simple fait qu'il s'agit de Nimueh et qu'Ygraine l'aime plus fort qu'elle n'a jamais aimé personne – même Uther, même son mari, l'homme à qui elle a juré une alliance bien fragile ?

— Il sera né de la magie, ton fils, susurre-t-elle en embrassant son ventre où dort la nouvelle vie à venir. Il sera le soleil du monde à venir et tu le verras naître et grandir comme on assiste à la naissance d'une étoile, je te le promets.

Ygraine se tait, éblouie par le même soleil qu'elle voit briller dans les yeux de son amante.

* * *

Uther devrait lui manquer. Il lui manque parfois, lorsqu'elle lit ses lettres transies d'inquiétude ou presse sa main contre son ventre gonflé, qu'elle s'imagine les traits de son fils – aura-t-il les traits durs de son père ? Ses yeux d'acier ? Son front noble ? Sera-t-il robuste et fort, comme il convient pour un futur roi ? Sera-t-il juste et clément avec ceux qui le méritent ou impitoyable ?

Aura-t-il des yeux bleus, aussi bleus qu'un jour d'été ?

L'absence d'Uther est une douleur que seuls les baisers que Nimueh dépose sur sa peau peuvent effacer Ygraine les cherche comme un assoiffé dans le désert, cueille chacun d'eux comme des larmes d'étoiles. Si les yeux de Nimueh sont des soleils, peut-être est-ce logique de récolter des comètes sur son corps, après l'amour.

— Si je le pouvais, souffle Nimueh en plongeant ses doigts entre ses jambes offertes, jouant de son corps avec une expertise que seule la magie doit pouvoir conférer, je t'emmènerais avec moi et ferais de toi ma reine. Je te ferais vivre pour toujours, toi et ton fils-soleil, là où les jalousies mortelles ne pourront jamais t'atteindre et il ne se passera pas un seul jour sans que je ne te chérisse.

Ygraine rit et guide les doigts joueurs contre sa peau brûlante, dans le secret de ses cuisses, dans les endroits qui les font haleter de plaisir et de frustration tout à la fois. Oh, comme ils sont beaux, les mots vides de sa magicienne – elle n'a pas besoin d'être courtisée, d'avoir la tête remplie de promesses mensongères et de « et si » qui n'arriveront jamais. Elle ne veut pas de ces rêves à moitié rêvés qu'on lui a promis toute sa vie, de ces faux serments contre lequel elle fulmine avec impuissance.

Elle a seulement besoin que Nimueh l'aime, pleinement et sans réserves – ne serait-ce que durant cet instant unique, alors qu'elle l'amène à la jouissance.

Elle a seulement besoin d'être libre entre ses bras, même si cette liberté est illusoire.

* * *

Uther finit par revenir victorieux, par reprendre sa place sur son trône et dans son lit. Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres et le nombril, murmure des mots d'adoration au creux de ses oreilles et s'applique à lui faire l'amour avec dévotion. Sa bouche est rugueuse, poisseuse contre la sienne il la traite avec une tendresse craintive, une révérence qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir connue depuis le début de leur mariage. Ses regards brûlants pour Nimueh ont disparu, remplacés par une distance prudente – un changement dont Ygraine ne peut pas se réjouir complètement car elle n'a pas oublié la flamme qui brûle dans ses propres yeux, les baisers échangés derrière des rideaux fermés, la passion que leurs murs ont dû contenir. La magicienne lui renvoie des sourires doux et caresse le dos de sa main avec une intensité loin d'être innocente.

La reine se retire mais la honte qui brûle ses joues est sienne, cette fois-ci. Uther se méprend sur le sujet de son trouble, le met sur le compte de sa maternité approchant et se fend de compliments patients, de gestes de tendresse qu'elle reçoit avec avidité et dépit tout à la fois.

Elle s'en veut de penser à des yeux d'or lorsque les bras protecteurs de son mari se referment sur elle et le poids que son ventre porte. Elle s'en veut de chercher le poison de l'interdit dans les bras d'une sorcière, la ruine de son mariage et de ses propres rêves. Elle s'en veut d'avoir goûté, d'avoir cédé si aisément et d'avoir accusé Uther de porter la même faiblesse qu'elle.

Par-dessus tout, elle s'en veut d'avoir eu raison de se méfier.

« Si j'avais pu… » dit Nimueh en l'embrassant encore une fois, alors que les pleurs du nourrisson résonne dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes, « je t'aurais emmenée et je t'aurais faite immortelle. Si la magie me l'avait permis, je t'aurais laissé le voir grandir. »

— Oh, comme j'aurais aimé moi aussi, soupire Ygraine en serrant le fruit de sa naïveté contre elle.


End file.
